


Touch One Another Now

by Wrenlet



Category: Traveler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenlet/pseuds/Wrenlet
Summary: When Tyler tells him to pull over, Jay doesn't ask why.





	Touch One Another Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://trollprincess.livejournal.com/profile)[trollprincess](http://trollprincess.livejournal.com/)'s [T-Shirt Junkie Fanfic Challenge](http://trollprincess.livejournal.com/1299625.html), to [this prompt](https://68.media.tumblr.com/9543c09a749ab57b063f484f0b556570/tumblr_op894jAXvv1wog4jro1_250.jpg). Thanks to [](http://robanybody.livejournal.com/profile)[robanybody](http://robanybody.livejournal.com/) for cheering me on :D

They're barely off the road. Jay can hear every single car as it passes and the stupid little outbuilding he parked next to is something but beyond that there's no cover, it's broad daylight and Tyler has his hand on Jay's dick.

"Nobody's watching."

Jay gasps and fists a hand in Tyler's shirt, and he's not pulling in but he's not pushing away either.

"Nobody cares, it doesn't matter."

"Th-they could still-"

"Shut up, Jay." Tyler twists his wrist and Jay hardens so fast it leaves him lightheaded.

He's giddy, and sleep-deprived, and his mind keeps chattering, 'Supposed to be nighttime, you only do this at night.' Tyler can't hear him and likely wouldn't listen even if he did. And Jay doesn't want him to stop, just. He doesn't get it.

Tyler leans over more, practically in his lap and they are redefining 'personal space' here in a way that means Tyler's head on Jay's shoulder and his breath whistling across the hollow of Jay's throat when he speaks. "Stop thinking."

Jay couldn't stop if he tried. Tyler is stripping his cock like there's a time limit and Christ, maybe there is. Half his brain is counting down the miles to New York City and the other half is counting up the strokes of Tyler's fist, and mostly he's trying not to whimper like a girl.

He doesn't think Will ever knew, but who the fuck can be sure? Maybe there were cameras in their rooms, maybe one day they'll get another little internet-enabled surprise and what will Carlton Fog think of that? His prep-school son sneaking into his house-mate's bed in the middle of the night.

And it was only at night. The days were for classes and girlfriends, summers upstate and stupid almost-dinners, road trips and careers and... Jay used to watch him sometimes -- didn't want to but he couldn't help it -- watch Tyler in the daylight waiting for something of it to show through. Stupid thing to do, as if Jay hadn't had just as much reason to draw that line. Maybe more.

But he had watched, and he never saw so much as a hint of the other Tyler until that day, after the bombing.

I don't wanna go without you, Jay.

"Oh... oh shit, I'm-"

Tyler slides off Jay's shoulder, slumping lower in the seat and oh fuck sucking at the head of his dick. Jay yells and pounds on the ceiling of the car, and comes so hard his ears ring.

Tyler's back on his side of the car before Jay can think what to do with his hands besides tuck his dick back into his pants.

"You awake now?"

"I... yeah, I think so. Uhm. What about you?"

Tyler wipes the side of his mouth and twists around, reaching for the ball cap in the backseat. "Naw, I think I'll nap."

"It's not that much farther."

"Power nap, then." Tyler leans against the passenger window and pulls the cap down over his face like a shield. Like he's Tyler freakin' Fog again, only Jay doubts that line is going to hold quite the way it used to.

Jay shifts the car from park and starts to back out of the tiny lot. He doesn't think anybody's lines are holding up so well anymore.


End file.
